kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kodama
“The feeling when I’m constructing a dangerous explosive, knowing a single slip of my match could destroy everything within my zone! The power to target a single unsuspecting village and wipe it off the maps! And applying the power of elements and mental manipulation to my babies gives me all the more power!!” -Kodama (src) Kodama (Numbuh Chinese New Year) (originally from One Piece) is the Fireworks Expert and Pilot of Sector JP, who lives in Karakura Town, Japan. She is the pen-pal of Chimney Ukeru. Nextgen Series Kodama's parents, Daodama and Sudama, were supervillains who called their selves the Party Poppers, who used their fireworks to ruin children's parties. After becoming wanted criminals in Japan, they fled to China, where they gave birth to Kodama. As she was growing up, her parents kept their villainous lives a secret. One day, when they attempted to destroy Arctic Base with a Ball 205, the bomb was set off by operative Nya LaMar, killing Kodama's parents. The Kids Next Door sent Kodama a fake obituary, then took some of her hair to track down her grandfather, Odama. They brought Kodama back to Karakura, Japan, and gave her to her grandpa. Despite her parents' deaths, Kodama carries their passion to make fireworks. Kodama later signs up for CND Training. During training, Kodama met Chimney Ukeru, and they became good friends and agreed to keep in touch. Global Command submitted reports of concern, regarding Kodama's parentage. Since it wasn't uncommon for operatives to be related to villains, they gave Kodama a chance. When she graduated training, she was placed in Sector JP, with Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, and Ururu. In Viridi's Last Stand, her sector participates in the War on Flora. Kodama shoots fireworks at some Nutskis. In Sector JP, Kodama prepares a firecracker of Chinese sticky cheese to trap Panda Bubba and his henchmen. After her friends retrieve the Yin Yo-yo, she fires the explosive and succeeds in trapping the villains. After returning it to Moonbase, Kodama later prepares some fireworks for Karin's soccer game. They depict a "K", a soccerball, and the yellow cat on Karin's shirt. That night, when Yuzu interrupts Karin's bath, the latter calls Kodama to get her out of there. They are later in the laundry room as Kodama is concerned for how Yuzu works herself too hard. Kodama insists that Yuzu go to sleep, bringing her to hers and Karin's room to lay Yuzu in her bed. The next morning, after Yuzu describes her waking up in the laundromat, Kodama thinks that an alter-ego overtook her person via sleepwalking. They put Yuzu to sleep as her other personality reveals itself. Yuzu borrows Kodama's fireworks to shoot at places from a rooftop, concluding with the English Patient (which took too long to explode). Kodama later expresses her concern when the normal Yuzu insists on staying up indefinitely. After the Night Yuzu manages to save them from Youngblood, the friends succeed in convincing her to go to sleep. Later, when a shrunken Ururu is helping her fix a new firework, Ururu is telling her about her feelings for Jinta, conflicted about confessing his love. Kodama tells her that if Ururu doesn't make the move, someone else will. They go downtown to buy balloons and ice cream for other fireworks she has planned; and when Kodama demonstrates a sadistic nature, Ururu becomes frightened. Jinta shows up to ask Ururu out on a date, much to Kodama's suspicion. After Jinta and Ururu return to the treehouse, the former reveals that he was dared by Karin to ask Ururu out. Ururu goes to her room, heartbroken, and Kodama kicks Jinta in anger. She yells that he should never break a girl's heart like a priceless vase (because no vase has more price than a girl's heart). Kodama runs to Ururu's room to comfort her, and finds that the girl had shrunk herself to be alone in her dollhouse. She remains there for an hour before the other teammates come in. Kodama finds Minish Dust inside Ururu's closet and uses it to shrink Jinta, forcing him to go in the dollhouse and comfort Ururu. During their moment, Kodama decides to play a harmonica for emotional music, but is stopped by Karin. After the two finish talking, the Nighlok Threezore breaks into Ururu's room. He sucks the memories of Yuzu, Kodama, and Karin, during which Kodama questions the use of her forehead knot. When Ururu destroys Threezore, the team is back to normal. When Ururu refuses to change Jinta back to normal size, Kodama comments how he should've seen this coming since they're girls, and goes to get makeup. The girls proceed to play with the tiny Jinta. Sometime later, a meteor shower takes place in the sky as Kodama talks about her would-be future goals: creating fireworks that cause havoc to cities, and blowing up the moon. She talks about her parents' work, and when Karin mentions how they killed their selves in an accident, Kodama yells how they died doing what they loved. Karin then mentions a dangerous bomb that's being kept on Moonbase, so curious, Kodama flies up there. Cheren denies her access into the Weapons Facility to see the Shell 297, and he grows flustered when Kodama attempts to hand him her phone number. The next day, Kodama persuades Sleepwalker Yuzu and Vanellope von Schweetz to break into Moonbase's Weapons Storage. They succeed in entering the chamber, and Kodama finds her parents' names written on the Shell 297. They are caught by guards, and Cheren angrily scolds the girls afterwards. Cheren reveals the truth about Kodama's villainous parents, but the girl is unphased as she insists on launching the shell. Cheren still denies her, so Kodama kicks him in the shin and angrily returns home. Kodama goes to her grandfather's house to question his knowledge on her villainous parents, and the Shell 297. Odama explains the rest of their story, but he doesn't know about the 297. As Kodama expresses her desire to launch the shell, her friends overhear the conversation. They agree to help Kodama steal it from Moonbase, but to pull it off, Kodama believes they need more help. They enlist Sector KB, Chimney, and Grenda. Together, they steal the 297 from Moonbase and flee back to Kodama's house. That night, Kodama sets up a series of cannons to release fireworks into the sky and attract Karakura's attention. Cheren comes down and orders them to cease, but they carry on with the operation. After all the other fireworks are finished, the Shell 297 launches and lights up like a sun. When the light goes out, everyone in Karakura is blinded for 10 minutes. Kodama is imprisoned in Arctic Base for her disobedience, but got released after a day. Kodama joins her friends to the beach one day, but instead of playing volleyball, she keeps score between Team Kurosaki and Team Lovers (Jinta and Ururu). Later, the team learns that Karin is actually a Halfa (a half-ghost). After Karin tells the story of how she got her powers, Kodama announces that if she doesn't want them interferring with her night job, then they won't. The other friends comply to this, much to Karin's confusion. The team secretly follows Karin to Panda Bubba's hideout, and help her against the villains. Kodama battles Panda Bubba, and bests his Two-Ton Tunic with her Softwork. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Kodama uses her fireworks to defend the treehouse from the Pipo Monkeys. They have to flee the treehouse when it is taken by Tomoki. They are later sent to retrieve a Footbomb from New Jersey's NFL Stadium, during which Kodama fights Troy Kang and defeats him. After Bill Cipher's attack on Moonbase, Cheren realizes that, if Kodama hadn't stolen the Shell 297, it would have exploded in the attack. Ergo, Kodama saved Moonbase from fatal destruction. Kodama later volunteers to come with Dillon and Carol to Great Clock and rescue Vanellope, feeling like she owes Vanel for helping her steal the Shell 297. At Great Clock, they encounter the Human Bill. When Bill makes an analogy of his power by blowing a tiny holographic city to dust, he inquires that "Miss Fireworks" knows what he's talking about, to which Kodama denies. Kodama volunteers to be one of the five to enter the Great Clock's Cyberspace, and thanks to the Infinite Ammo cheat provided by Sigmund, she is able to shoot unlimited fireworks. She shoots fireworks at the Duel Monsters and XANAbots as they charge through the battlefield and get to Mr. Game-and-Watch's ship. They ride the Gamen Rocket to a planet called the First Byway, and Chimney sends the Cyber Train to carry them to the island faster. After arriving in the First Byway, they discover a God Production chamber where Midna claims they are breeding Firstborn. Kodama picks up an egg and trips, throwing it up and catching it as it cracks slightly. A Zoni flies in to repair the egg. The team reunites with Vanellope, whom the Zoni have chosen to become Cyberspace God. Based on the reasons given, Kodama believes that she should and reasons to Dillon that she couldn't even grow up with them if she came back home. Eventually, it is decided that Peridot will be Cyber God and Vanellope will come home. Noah Kaiba ambushes them, and Kodama uses a Truthwork to make Noah reveal that his father is on the roof of the building. The team later does battle with the XANA/Kaiba amalgamation known as XANAIBA. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Kodama participates in Tightrope Treachery and Saucer Shooter. In Operation: MONARCH, Sector JP flies to Planet Hyrule on their mission to investigate its new regime under Mandy and the Boogey Pirates. Kodama accompanies Yuzu to Kakariko Village, where they witness Koko pleasing the townsfolk with her food made of demon ingredients. The duo explores Hyrule on a Zero Cycle as they gather intel. In Pirate Wars, after they learn Ururu had been taken to the Fireworks Factory, Kodama single-handedly infiltrates the fortress and blasts down the opposing pirates. She finds Ururu is about to be rescued by Masaru of the Sky God Pirates. Kodama tries to scare Masaru by talking about what Karin will do to him, but Masaru is hit with PTSD as he furiously battles Kodama. Battles *Sector JP vs. Panda Bubba's gang. *Sector JP vs. Youngblood Pirates. *Kodama vs. Panda Bubba. *Kodama vs. Troy Kang. *Vanellope Rescue Squad vs. XANAIBA. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Field Day! **Tightrope Treachery. **Saucer Shooter. *Assaulting Fireworks Factory. **Kodama vs. Masaru Daimon. Origin Main article: Kodama In One Piece, Kodama lived on Fireworks Island and made fireworks under her grandfather. Her dream was to construct and launch the Ball 205, a dream held by her parents, who unfortunately died in the process. Thanks to Usopp, she was able to watch the Ball 205 launch. Appearance “The soot marks and colorful stains on our garb is a symbol of hard work and dedication!” -Kodama to Yuzu (src) Kodama has short, shiny black hair and vibrant black eyes with purplish-red kabuki eyeliner. She wears a blue robe with yellow spiked explosion designs on the sleeves, as well as near the bottom, an orange undershirt, and tan shorts. Her robe is tied with a purple sash. She wears a light-red knotted headband, a purple sash around her waist, and wooden light-brown sandals with thin straps. At night, she keeps her tan shorts and wears a same-colored button-up shirt. Several of Kodama's day clothes have colorful stains and soot marks, which she calls a symbol of her hard work. When going swimming, she wears a two-piece swimsuit colored blue with yellow explosions like her robe. Personality “I’LL CREATE THE BIGGEST, BRIGHTEST FIREWORKS YOU’VE EVER SEEN! SO YOU BETTER MAKE EXTRA SPACE IN YOUR TRAIN, ’CAUSE THEY’LL BLOW YOU AWAY!” -Kodama to Chimney (src) Kodama expresses an extremely excited and loudmouthed side of her when talking to Chimney. She loves fireworks and enjoys experimenting with all kinds, up to the point that she develops a sadistic nature. She enjoys having the power to blow things up, and how a single slip of her match can destroy everything close to her. Kodama loves explosions, and her favorite scenes in any movie or game have explosions. She believes fireworks are a way to make explosions a work of art. After hearing of the Shell 297, she was willing to break into Moonbase just to see it. When she realized it was the last shell ever made by her parents, she was determined to set it off in her town's night sky. Kodama didn't care that her parents were villains, but she hated the name they chose for their selves, "Party Poppers." She believed they were misunderstood artists, regardless of their actions. While Kodama brags about blowing people up with her fireworks, she has no real intention to hurt people with her art. Kodama admits to not knowing much about romance, but she believes that a girl's heart is worth more than anything, and she was angry with Jinta for deceiving Ururu. When she's angry at someone, she likes to kick them in the shin. Abilities Kodama is a terrific explosives expert who is great at making fireworks. She seemingly carries an assortment of fireworks under her robe, but mostly carries large ones over her back. Kodama is also a good pilot, as she controls her team's ships. Kodama also plays a harmonica, although she annoys her friends. Types of fireworks: *Jetpack Works - she wears these on her back to fly around. *Cheeseworks - fireworks that have Chinese sticky cheese to bind enemies in place. *Ectoworks - ones with ectoplasmic material that she uses to defeat ghost enemies. *Flashworks - ones that flash brightly and dizzy enemies. They also help to hide her presence. *Slumberworks - tiny purple fireworks that knock people to sleep when struck in the face. *Softworks - fireworks that emit a pink steam, which weakens enemy defenses. The stronger a defense, the more that gets lost. *Truthworks - fireworks that explode into magenta smoke that forces people to answer any question honestly if they inhale it. *English Patient - a firework whose fuse takes a very very long time to burn. It results in a weak pop (unsatisfying payoff). Weaknesses Kodama is weak against fire, as fire can set off all of her explosives. She tends to trip sometimes. Stories She's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand (fireworks) **Sector SA (replay) *Sector JP *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Operation: MONARCH *Pirate Wars Trivia *She is the first Nextgen kid to be imprisoned in Arctic Base, the others being Sector DR. *Kodama was born on February 1, 2022, which will supposedly be a date for Chinese New Year in real-time. *Like the members of Sector W7, Kodama was implied to have a last name, but it is never said. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector JP Members Category:Marksmen Category:Pilots Category:Vindicated Category:Asians